Kodo Dragon
__FORCETOC__ A former and founding member of the nGw roster. Background Kodo is as anti-American as it is physically possible. He grew up in Japan, in a small northern Village, as the son of the local mayor. He was destined for greatness but choose to hand his future political career to his younger brother. As was tradition the first son is trained as a solider. This was Kodos passion. After his early teenage military career he returned to his village to train with the local wise man in the art of the Samurai. Kodo is one of 47, recognized by Japan, Samurais in existence. Once he was the Ultimate Warrior, members of the village encouraged Kodo to compete. Kodo had a 5-2 MMA record when he was picked up by an American scout. Kodo was excited to the job offer and his first venture to the USA. Kodo quickly found that this country was nothing like his own and he struggled to understand the culture and the people. Likewise because of Kodos manners he wasn't accepted. While stuck in his American MMA contract his father died. The criminals running Kodos camp, didn't let him leave to visit his dying father. Kodo eventually became paranoid that everyone in America was against him and quickly learnt to hate. After the losing his first American MMA match making his record 6-1 (11-3 World record) he ran into difficulty with the gangsters in charge. He managed to fight his way through them and get to an airport to travel back to Japan. He arrived home without any money and embarrassed. He didn't want to return to his widowed mother and his brother, the new mayor in this way. He found a job in south Japan working for a MMA camp, where the trained Pro-Wrestlers as well. Kodo found himself successful at wrestling and started to help out at a few indy shows. The promotion he was working for was brought out by an American company who wanted to bring all the talent over to the USA. At First Kodo Dragon declined by was eventually encouraged to move back. In 2007 at the age of 23 he fought his first professional wrestling match in America. Even since he was fought for a number of different promotions a part of a number of different federations. Between many he travels home to his family in Shinohata. As a successful American Wrestler he can hold his head up high. Yet everyday spent in America he hates it and its people more and more. Personality Kodo is not a guy you would want to be stuck alone with. He probably wouldn’t talk to you, and if you tried to make conversation he’d attack you and leave you for dead. Nice guy, eh? If you’re not American he’d properly call medics to help you. However, if you are American, he’d not only leave you to die but he’d come back the next day to finish the job. Kodo’s hate for Americans and America is almost a passion. He would do anything and everything to attack it and put it down. He’s a man who’d attack you for just looking at an American flag because he easily jumps to conclusions and doesn’t think before he acts. But his ego and cockiness is what lands him in the most trouble. Kodo won’t even think he’s done anything wrong until you’ve made him bleed, and by then he’ll be blinded by the fact you made him bleed. Kodo also suffers from anger issues. If you pump him up enough he’ll explode and target every American in sight. When filled with rage, Kodo has the tendency to do stupid and dangerous actions towards himself and others. Current text Match History # # Title History None Signature Moves *'The Bowie Blade' - While his opponent is in the Tree of woe, Kodo jumps off the turnbuckle to drop down in a vertical drop kick. *'The Long Blade' - While his opponent is outside the ring Kodo runs and jumps over the top rope to hit a drop kick. *'The Scimitar Blade' - Kodo front flips into a drop kick. *'The Samurai '- Kodo leaps off the turnbuckle in a shooting star press but catches his opponent in a d.d.t as he comes to the ground. Trivia *Kodo Dragon as one of the participants in the first ever nGw match. *Kodo Dragon was the first nGw Triple Crown winner having held the Mr. nGw Title (at the time called the nGw World Championship), the nGw DieHard Title and the nGw Brass Ring. Category:Workers